


In Which Things Happen

by Lyxari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Santa, christmas fluffles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxari/pseuds/Lyxari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for the Shingeki No Santa Secret Santa Gift Exchange, for tumblr user Komaedorks.</p><p>"Jeanmarco fluff, bonus points for a domestic modern AU setting"</p><p>Various snapshots of the lives of two college-age boyfriends who live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been years since I've written anything, really... But I hope Komaedorks likes it! It comes with illustrations but alas, I left my sketchbook in my dorm over the holidays and can't scan them until the 26th or 27th.
> 
> There will be a bonus final chapter because of this.

  
  **In Which Jean Knows Marco Sucks at Baking, But is Dumb Enough to Let Him Try Anyway**

* * *

“Oi, _oi_! Watch it, you’re gonna--”

“Oops.” Marco looked into the mixing bowl. The eggs he had just tried to crack one-handed were now sitting, broken shells and all, on top of the other ingredients currently in the bowl. “That was a lot easier in theory...” 

Jean rolled his eyes and pulled the bowl from Marco’s hands, carefully picking the shells out piece by piece. “Marco, dear~,” he began, tone only a fraction condescending. “We’ve already established that you’re pretty shit at baking. Cooking in general, actually.” Jean’s expression softened and he bumped gently into his boyfriend with his hip. “I thought you were my official stirrer?”

Marco blushed and began stammering out protests, insisting he could help, but Jean cut him off with a sugary poke to the cheek before he began whisking the now eggshell-free cookie mix. “Nope, now you’ve been demoted to taste-tester. I’m not letting you touch _shit_ , man. Now scoot.” 

With a sigh, Marco conceded his space to Jean. “At least promote me back up to stirring? I want to help!”

“Hey, taste-testing is an important job when it comes to cookies--” Jean glared at Marco, about to refuse again when - no, no, oh no fair he was doing that thing with his eyes that made him look like a puppy.  How could Jean refuse such a cute and innocent - _no, Jean, Marco is a monster in the kitchen, you know that. Remember last time, Jean, never forget, stay strong_. With that thought in mind, Jean opened his mouth to deny his boyfriend the privilege of stirring, but found himself sighing and handing the whisk over instead. “Fine, just-here, be careful.” _Wait, what? Jean that’s not what you were supposed to do you dumbass, quick_ \-- but the damage was done. Bits of sugary butter and eggs went flying as Marco stirred the mixture _too fucking fast goddammit if I’ve told him once I’ve told him a thousand times_ “Be careful!” Jean snatched the bowl out of Marco’s grip. “You’re getting it everywhere!” 

Marco blinked at Jean, and then actually took note of his surroundings. “Oh. Oops again, I guess!” Marco’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and he ran a finger through the mess on his whisk. After studying the substance, he stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked at it thoughtfully.

A dark red blush crept up Jean’s face at the sight of Marco’s lips wrapped around his finger, moving as he mumbled something around the appendage, but Jean couldn’t hear anything past the images of _wow if that was Marco’s mouth around my--_  

“Jean?” Marco swept up another fingerful of the sweet mixture and booped it onto his boyfriend’s nose. “Wake up~”

Jean is jolted back to reality by the (eww gross gross) sensation of something buttery and gritty being rubbed across his skin, “ _Dude_ , what the fuck?” he reeled back and away from the offending digit. 

“You were spacing out, Jean. You’re all red too.  What’s up?”

Jean blush darkened and he stammered, “n-nothing, god, just… just stand there looking pretty and let me make the goddamn snickerdoodles.”  He grabbed the whisk from Marco’s loose grasp and set to concentrating on salvaging the dough. Jesus, Jean, stop being such a pervert. 

“You think i’m pretty?”

“Sh-shut up!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Jean is actually a really good cook, but Marco is hopeless in the kitchen. This sucks because Marco loves the idea of baking cookies and Jeans not that into baking but he'll do it for Marco~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh I suck at titles the end, hahaha

 

**In Which Jean and Marco are Giant Dweebs, but This is Different Because They’re Doing Laundry**

* * *

**  
**

Jean carried his laundry basket over to where Marco sat, feet kicking idly through the air from his position atop the dryer. The two of them were doing their weekly laundry in the apartment, both stripped down to their boxers and goofing around as they waited on their clothing to dry. Jean opened the door of the dryer that Marco was currently perched on, and pulled a pile of warm clothing out into the basket. Heaving the load onto the machine next to Marco, Jean dug his hands into the pile and basked in the warmth for a moment before pulling a random shirt out and folding it. “Hey, Marco, you know what you should do?”

“Hm?”

“Help me fold this?”

Marco laughed and leaned forward expectantly. Jean sighed and leaned forward to kiss Marco briefly. “Your payment, my good sir,” Jean added with a chuckle, “I trust that will cover your services?”

“Well… I suppose it will do for now, just barely,” Marco hummed, then laughed. “You’re a dork, Jean.” Marco reached for the clothing pile and dug out a faded MCR shirt. “Oh, so _this_ is where my favorite shirt got off to,” Marco teased.

“What can I say? It’s comfy.” Jean shrugged and continued folding. “Besides, it’s not like you don’t steal all of my hoodies when you think I won’t notice, you dweeb.”

“ _What can I say, Jean, They’re comfy~_ ” Marco repeated with a grin. “And they smell like you. It’s a nice smell.”

Jean turned a little pink at that, quickly turning back to face the clothes he was folding. “Y-yeah, whatever, Marco. You just like being a little shit and stealing all my hoodies.”

“Mmh. That too. You’re cute when you blush.”

Jean only turned more red at that, and buried his face in the shirt he was currently holding.

“Yup. Cute.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco Live together and do laundry in the basement of their apartment complex. Yes. They are those people who do laundry in their underwear. No one care's cuz they're at least attractive.


	3. Chapter 3:

**In Which Jean Fails to Get in Touch with His Inner Child, and Marco is a Little too in Touch with His.**

* * *

**  
**   


Jean landed heavily on the couch next to Marco, bowl of perfectly popped, buttered popcorn in hand. “So what movie did you pick out for this week’s date?”

“Oh, you’ll like this one, Jean.” Marco help up the DVD case and grinned. There was a pause as Jean read the title and registered it.

“Marco.”

“Yes?”

“Really?”

“Really, what?”

“Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs? That is such a shitty--”

“Ssshhh,” Marco quieted Jean by placing the DVD against Jean’s lips, pulling it away when Jean tried to bite at it. “Hear that? That’s the sound of ‘fuck you Jean we’re watching this anyway, you just can’t appreciate fabulous food puns’.  Also, I’m pretty sure those are an endangered species.” Marco popped the DVD into the player and switched on the TV.

Jean stared at Marco for a few seconds. “...Dear god, I am dating a child.” Despite his words, Jean looked as if he had given in.

“Oh, shush up, you’re the biggest baby in this relationship.” Marco stretched, slinging his arms around Jean’s shoulders with a fake yawn and pulling him close.

“Wooow, you are such a dork did you really just--mmph!”

Marco laughed quietly and pressed play on the remote as Jean swallowed the popcorn that had just been shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. “I’ll fall asleep,” he threatened, once he was certain he wouldn’t choke on any of the kernels.

“That’s fine. I’ll tickle you awake.”

“Hmph. People think you’re some kind of freckled Jesus, you know.”

“Sorry to disappoint, love. Now shut up, it’s starting.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah here's the college part of the College AU hahaha 
> 
> Jean's done with finals he's just sticking around because he's taking Marco home for Christmas this year.

 

**In Which Marco is Only Halfway Through his Finals and Jean is a Wonderful Boyfriend**

* * *

 

Jean sat at the library table with Marco, watching him struggle through another review. Marco’s nose was scrunched in concentration, and he blinked blearily at the texts in front of him. Jean shifted and Marco glanced at him.

“You don’t need to wait up with me again, you know,” Marco sighed, “You’re already done with your finals.  Get some sleep, at least.”

“Nah, sleep is for wimps,” Jean drawled with a shrug. “Besides, someone has to sit here and make sure your cute face doesn’t pass out mid-cram.”

“Astrology is hard,” Marco whined, resting his cheek on his fist as he flipped to the next page of his notes. The conversation trailed away again. As Jean watched, Marco’s eyes fluttered closed again, and Jean had to poke his boyfriend awake on four different occasions in the span of a mere hour. Finally, Jean stretched and got up, yawning.

“I thought sleep was for wimps,” Marco, his voice husky from fatigue, chuckled at Jean.

“I never said I wasn’t one of those wimps,” Jean hummed, gathering his coat and giving Marco a kiss on the forehead. “Study like a boss.”

“You know it.” Marco smiled up at Jean.

\---

Twenty minutes later, Marco is jolted awake by the sound of somebody loudly clearing their throat. He looks to his right to see Jean, cheeks and nose flushed red from the cold outside, with two steaming cups in his hands. It takes Marco a moment for his sluggish mind to catch up to what he is saying,  and then he broke out in a wide grin. Jean thrusted one of the cups in Marco’s direction.

“Here. Caramel macchiato, doubleshot to keep you awake and asstons of sugar. The way you like.”

Marco took the cup with a grateful hum. “You didn’t have to bring me--”

“I was getting some anyway,” Jean quickly cut in, as if he needed to pretend he didn’t do nice things for his boyfriend sometimes (all the time). “It was just convenient, and you looked like you were dying.”

Marco just smiled. He knew better, but he wouldn’t call Jean out on it. What counted was that Jean cared enough to take care of him like this. “Thank you anyways, it was sweet.”

“Pft. Not as sweet as your coffee flavored sugar there,” Jean plopped down into the seat next to Marco. “So, why don’t you explain this stuff to me?”

“What?”

Jean’s cheeks flushed again. “Well, I just. I’ve heard that it’s a good way to learn material. If you explain the shit to someone who doesn’t know any of it. I use that trick on Jeager all the time so I--”

Marco laughed and waved Jean’s embarrassment off. “Yes, I’ll explain this to you. Sounds more fun than staring at my notes all night, anyway.” He scooted closer to Jean and pulled his materials in between them so that they can both see everything.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw a picture of Jean sitting on Marco... And also ugly christmas sweaters for Christmas.
> 
> Jean acts like he hates Christmas but secretly it's his favorite holiday he gets super into it.

 

**In Which Jean is too Short and Marco Has a Bad Idea**

* * *

**  
**

“Marco, I can’t reach the top of the tree.”

Marco looked up from the box of christmas ornaments he was currently unpacking. Jean was standing next to the tree and it was, admittedly, one of the biggest trees he had ever seen in someone’s home. “Don’t you have a stepladder for this exact situation? We are in your home for Christmas, after all. Christmas is still a yearly thing.”

“We’ve never actually gotten a tree this big, though!” Jean glared at the top of the tree as if it had personally offended him.

Marco’s lips twisted in an attempt to hide his amusement. “Do you have anything to step on?”

“Nothing tall enough,” Jean grumbled, “My mom’s gonna throw a fit if we aren’t done with the tree by the time she gets back, though.”

Marco stood up, looking the christmas tree up and down carefully. “What if you sat on my shoulders?”

“Wh-what?”

“I’m sure we’re both tall enough!” Marco grins. “Here, I’ll kneel down right here and you can sit on my shoulders to put the angel on top!”

Jean stared at his boyfriend, incredulous. “You want me. To sit on your shoulders.”

“Yup”

“That sounds like the kind of shit Connie would come up with.”

“Oh come one, Jean! I can carry you on my shoulders, it’s not that hard.”

Jean finally conceded after a few moments silence. “Fine! But if anything happens, this was all your idea.” He picked a spot in front of the tree and pointed at the ground in front of him.

Marco happily obliged, kneeling in front of Jean  to allow him to climb up. “My liege~” MArco teases, and a few moments later they sway to full height.

“M-marco can’t you stand a little more still?”

“I need a second to find my balance, Jean.” a second later Marco has stopped. The standing position is a little iffy and a lot precarious, but it’s a good enough base for Jean to lean forward and put the angel on top of the tree. Unfortunately, as Jean shifted his weight, he rested his hand on top of Marco’s head, causing Marco to reel backward as compensation for the weight shift.

“H-hey! Watch out, I--”

There was a loud thud as Marco fell - backwards, luckily - and landed on Jean. Marco was winded, but unhurt, and sat up quickly. When he turned to look at Jean, however, he founf his boyfriend curled up, hands between his legs, and realizes that what cushioned his head in the fall was poor Jean’s crotch. “Oh my gosh are you okay? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to--”

“S’fine,” Jean wheezed, and gestured at the tree. “Look, Angel’s up.”

Marco glanced quickly back to see that, sure enough, the angel was placed perfectly on the tree. “Good for Angel,” he quipped, turning back to Jean. “Now let’s get you taken care of, boo.”


End file.
